The invention relates to a method for the detection of red heat pockets and for quenching the coke lying on the coke bench, and to devices for carrying out this method.
The red hot coke ejected from the coke oven chamber is normally pushed into a quenching carriage and is quenched or prequenched under a quenching tower by spraying with water. Thereafter the quenching carriage travels to a coke bench on which it stays for a while for final cooling and steaming of the so-quenched or prequenched coke out before it is transported to the coke screening plant by means of a bench draw-off belt or conveyor belt. Normally the coke should be completely quenched or prequenched when being charged on to the coke bench. On the other hand, during quenching or prequenching under the quenching tower and during after-quenching or requenching on the coke bench the coke should not be treated unnecessarily with too much water, whereby to avoid too high a water content of the coke. Rather, the water content of the coke should be kept uniform and low to the extent possible. As a result, unfortunately, it often happens that certain coke portions of the so-quenched or prequenched coke on the coke bench are still red hot. To prevent this red hot coke from getting onto the following rubber draw-off belt or conveyor belt and especially into the coke screening plant, it is absolutely necessary to after-quench or requench the so-called red heat pockets or red hot pockets or local areas of red hot coke which may occur on the coke bench. To watch the red heat pockets or red hot pockets occurring on the coke bench, heretofore there had to be an operator to after-quench or requench the red hot pockets by hand with a water hose. This usually led to gross or mass after-quenching or requenching over a large area with consumption of much water and to an excessive water content of large portions of coke.
It is indeed known to arrange above the ramp draw-off belt or conveyor belt, for control, individual temperature sensors which detect any still existing red hot coke on the conveyor belt and, if necessary, set in motion an after-connected water shower. This, however, is only a continuous observation of a single, relatively small point and is not suitable for observation of the large total surface of the coke bench.